fractured_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-25440372-20160325002711
Name: Shin Articost Epithet: Drakeblood Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 24 Birthday: June 15th Height: 6’1” Weight: 180lbs Blood Type: A+ Appearance Shin Articost is a tan skinned male in his early twenties. He has a muscular frame and average height and weight. He has messy brown hair that is swooped and brushed to one side to keep it out of his green eyes. He has a square jawline that line up to his ears and a large smile with small dimples. Shin has a half heart shaped-mark entwined by a thin slender tail and a scarred center near the top of his chest. This mark was given to him during his marital ceremony by his lover after the ceremony was completed. Shin wears a tan t-shirt underneath a brown vest on his upper body. He has a white scarf he ties around his neck during his travels and removes during a fight. On his hands Shin wears fingerless gloves with grips inside of the palms to better hold his sword. Shin has tan pants that are held up by a green belt that has a gold belt buckle with an insignia of a tribal dragon vinyl. He wears short brown boots on his feet that have seen some wear and tear in their lifetime. Shin has an onyx colored octagonal stone on the end of a necklace that is rumored to have the soul of a dragon in it that he can communicate with. People have also claimed to see scales on Shin’s body under his clothes and some acclaim he has rough skin when feeling his arms or face while others do not. Shin also has a large great sword in a sheath that is held on his side by his belt. The sheath itself is red in design with golden stylings at the top, center, and bottom of the sheath while the great sword itself shines brightly with its silver blade. Personality Shin is a very easy-going and calm swordsman who mostly wanders without a home in search of friends, rivals, and otherwise. He can normally be seen training, sleeping, or eating when not conversing with his friends. On average Shin is easy to get along with and a loyal friend who always looks out for his own friends. When conflict arises he tries to defuse the situation using jokes or stays out of the conflict entirely knowing there may be no helping it. Though he was raised into leading and learning by the way of the sword he’s extremely childish and acts out to where you’d never expect someone like him to have such great skill with a sword. When Shin actually begins to fight someone his switch is flipped and many of those who have seen this side of him regret ever fighting him. He will hold nothing back when engaging in combat with another person, especially another swordsman or swordswoman. While his code of conduct outside of battle prevents him from harming a woman, when on the battlefield everyone is treated as equals and he shows little mercy to his opponent regardless of gender. When Shin ignites his blade with fire through magic along with being able to breathe fire he is incredibly difficult to fight at close range especially thanks to his red and gold gauntlets he can spawn that cover most of his arm below his elbow and can absorb attacks reducing the damage to him. At the end of a battle Shin will always spare an opponent if possible and ask them if they can fight again one day when both have become stronger regardless if he lost or was victorious. Backstory Shin Articost was born into modern day Welsh Country in his universe during the age of kingdoms and war. As a child he was raised in the farming communities as a helper while his father, a knight to the royal family, raised him alongside his mother who was a tavern maid. When Shin was five years old he heard something calling out to him and was lead to an onyx colored stone in the forest which he took and talks with in secret as the voice responds to his questions and curiosity. When he turned seven years old his father began teaching him how to use a sword and defend not only himself but his home. This began the love Shin has for swordsmanship and drives to become the ultimate swords master. As Shin grew older he was taught martial arts in case he entered into hand to hand combat and learned multiple types for variety that he turned into his own fighting style. Karate, Hapkido, Shotokan, Jeet Kun Do, and Capoeira were turned into his own fighting style that he uses during hand to hand combat and sword fights to gain an advantage. As for swordsmanship he learned Batojutsu and mixes it with a closer style of fighting relating to that of a short sword user making it difficult for opponents to dodge or keep their distance due to Shin’s great sword. Making use of his light but muscular frame this makes Shin all the more deadly when in combat as he is well aware of many weak points on weapons and the physical body. Shin would eventually learn magic and incorporate this as well into his strategies making him an incredible warrior and swordsman to be reckoned with. Shin has travelled for many years since leaving his home and has fought many swordsmen and swordswomen returning the victor in many cases. While he does not have a perfect record, Shin has only lost a total of three times twice being forfeits out of sheer respect for his opponent. One loss is against a man he considers his ultimate rival, the Demon Blood Prince Moreu that he met on his travels with the latter having survived Shin’s techniques and his inner demon long enough to survive and claim the victory. Moreu taught Shin how to use the elements to his advantage and even taught him how to use Aether Magic, the force of life, to help him in his future battles. The two agreed to meet once again once both have gotten stronger. Since then, Shin has been practicing his skills and preparing for that fated rematch.